


Object of Worship

by puss_nd_boots



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruki’s attention has been caught by a certain feature of Kai’s anatomy for a long time, but he’s just been worshipping it from afar – until a fateful moment in a backstage shower room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012 for a pair of challenges from The GazettE Kink/Porn Meme and Kink Bingo.

Ever since Kai had joined, Ruki had noticed the bulge in his pants.

It was hard to ignore, really. Kai usually didn’t go out of his way to wear form-fitting trousers – not to the extent that Aoi did, anyway – but he didn’t need to. All it took were regular pants of the right cut and color – for instance, whenever he wore white – and the goods were on full display.

And said goods were damn distracting. Ruki could be concentrating on a lyric he was going to record, or his performance in a PV, and then Kai would stroll by, casually, looking bigger than life – in more ways than one. And it ended up affecting his performance, dammit.

What was all the more maddening is it didn’t affect it in a bad way. He ended up channeling his sexual frustration over his bandmate into whatever he was doing. For instance, when they made the Guren PV. Ruki was standing there at the mike, thinking about how he was going to convey the intense emotion of the song . . .

And then Kai strolled by, casually, wearing white pants that left nothing to the imagination. Absolutely nothing. His cock stood out like a mountain rising majestically from a snow-covered plain. And all Ruki wanted to do was mount that mountain.

Next thing he knew, he was imagining being on his knees in front of the drummer, yanking down his pants, exposing that delicious thing, and licking it, slowly, bottom to top, feeling the heat and the texture under his tongue, hearing the other man moan in response . . .

And then, the director was yelling “Cut!” and everyone was applauding. One of the crew was saying, “GodDAMN. The fangirls will be creaming themselves over that.”

It was at that moment that Ruki realized he’d licked the microphone. Not that it was the first time that had happened. That little bit of stage business usually came about whenever he had a mental image of how Kai had looked backstage, casually fixing his hair, bulge practically poking the staff’s eyes out. Said visions also inspired numerous incidents of bumping-and-grinding-while-touching-himself.

He just hadn’t intended it to happen in THIS video. The song was about an unsexy subject, after all. But here was everyone saying it was the best thing in the shoot. And so, it was staying in.

Once again, Kai had caused Ruki to indirectly make love to his audience – by envisioning making love to him.  
* * *  
“Look, just tell Kai that you want him to fuck you,” Aoi said to Ruki as they sat backstage before the Dim Scene tour finale, waiting to have their makeup done.

“What makes you say a thing like that?” Ruki bristled, shifting in his chair a bit.

“You think it’s not obvious?” Aoi said. “Your eyes are just about glued to his crotch every time he walks past. I’m surprised we haven’t had to pry them off him with a shovel.”

“I don’t stare at his pants!” Ruki said, looking around the room nervously. Shit, Kai wasn’t around, wasn’t he? The last thing he needed was for Leader-san to come around here right now, especially if he were wearing just the right kind of cock-displaying pants . . .

“Are you kidding?” Aoi said. “Your eyes follow his cock so much that it could get a restraining order against them.” He gave Ruki a sly smile. “I can’t say I blame you. It’s a very nice cock. Huge, and shapely, and looking like something out of a porno . . .”

“You’ve slept with him?” Okay, that was NOT Ruki just grabbing the arms of his chair to keep himself from falling face-first on the floor. Nope.

Aoi looked much amused at that. “Jealous?” he said.

“No,” Ruki said, too quickly.

“You could have fooled me,” Aoi said. “I thought for a second you were going to punch my lights out.”

“I’m not punching anything!” Great, now Ruki’s face was turning colors. The stylists were going to have a hell of a time correcting that. By the time he got onstage, his face would probably look tie-dyed.

“Nope.” Aoi said. “You have better use for your fists. Like wrapping them around Kai’s cock.”

Ruki could have sworn he let out a growl at that moment. Not his usual stage noise, a full-blown wild beast growl. He was surprised the staff didn’t call animal control.

Fortunately, the stylists wandered over to them at that moment, before Ruki could spontaneously combust. The last thing in the world he figured they wanted to do before a live was scrape the vocalist off the walls.  
* * *  
He needed a shower after that show, that much was certain. He went straight to the backstage washroom, stripped off his encore outfit and turned on the spray.

Ruki closed his eyes as the water ran over his body. Oh, this felt good. He’d given his all tonight – it had been an intense show, and the audience had responded. He could feel damn good about it. (And he wasn’t distracted by Kai’s crotch, not at all, what was that bastard Aoi thinking . . .)

He was going to go back to the hotel, check his E-mail, maybe work on the lyrics for the new songs . . .

And then, he opened the door and came out just as the occupant of the other shower stall in the room emerged. Oh, Ruki’s luck couldn’t get worse.

It was Kai. A wet, nearly naked Kai, beads of water running down his perfectly muscled chest and arms, until they were absorbed by the towel tied around his waist.

“Oh, hi, Ruki,” Kai said, flashing him a smile and a blush, looking that much more gorgeous. “Terrific show tonight.”

Show? There was a show? Ruki’s eyes were drawn downward, automatically, to what was clearly outlined beneath the towel Oh, God, there was nothing covering him but a thin barrier of terrycloth. He managed to nod his head up and down – or maybe he was just moving his head so he could take it all in. That was a lot of cock right there.

“You were amazing,” Kai said, reaching up to shake water out of his extensions. “You had the whole audience completely mesmerized. You . . .”

And at that moment, some mischievous love god, or wind spirit, or just the hand of fate decided to untie the knot holding Kai’s towel up. Suddenly, there was terrycloth tumbling down, down, falling in slow motion like something from an action movie, revealing . . .

It was beyond Ruki’s imagining. Oh, dear Lord, how freaking huge. And beautifully formed, like the cocks on marble statues in Rome (except bigger). And studded with prominent veins, just making him look all the more manly. (Did we mention it was big?)

There was a moment when both men just stood there, frozen, Kai not knowing whether to cover himself, Ruki not knowing whether to run for the hills or slam him against the wall and ravish him . . .

And then, Ruki was falling to his knees, a supplicant before the idol he had worshipped for so long. He reached out and brushed his fingertips against the lovely thing in front of him, as if in reverence.

“Oh,” Kai cried softly, in surprise, no doubt, but also in excitement and delight.

Ruki’s fingers traced it, feeling the flesh start to harden in his hand. Oh, this was a small miracle. Feel it swell, and stiffen, awakening to life at the vocalist’s caress. And caress he did, palm and fingers sliding over every bit of it, exploring, memorizing it.

He was even more beautifully formed than Ruki thought he was. Look at how perfectly the head flared out, the graceful curve of the shaft, the way the veins and textures were etched into the flesh to increase the sensory experience of the worshipper, as if a loving hand had carved them there.

Ruki leaned over and touched his tongue to it. Oh, yes, this was what was really on his mind all those times he’d licked the microphone, not only in Guren, but on countless stages. He’d run it over smooth metal, imagining hot flesh instead . . .

The reality surpassed the fantasy as he ran it upward, slowly, all his senses leaping into play. He could smell and taste musk, a hint of the soap Kai had been using, a little bit of the scent that was uniquely the drummer’s own. He could hear a moan of pleasure, feel hands caressing his hair.

Ruki kissed the cock with the worship it was due, moving up and down the shaft, brushing his cheek over it, wanting to feel it on every part of his face, to experience it fully. His lips moved upward, kissing toward the head.

He paid due homage to the tip, rubbing it with his tongue, flicking it around, covering every inch of the hard, rounded flesh . The slit on top received special attention, with Ruki tracing its outline before flicking in and out of it, bringing a shudder from the man he was pleasuring.

Ruki opened his mouth wider, and slid down on it. Oh, the feeling of the thing gliding over his lips and tongue, filling his mouth, the scent and taste more intense now, the hands in his hair gripping, pulling a little . . .

“Ruki,” Kai gasped. “Oh, yes, suck me. Like that.”

He began to suck hard, moving his head, the beautiful cock slipping through his mouth, moving in and out . . . it was divine communion, the worshipper devouring his object of worship. He heard Kai’s moans getting louder, tasted precome, felt the drummer’s hips start to buck a little . . .

Ruki pleasured him with everything he had, taking him in as deep as he could, working him with cheek muscles and tongue, varying the pressure of his sucking, licking here and there. His own desire was a burn between his legs, but it could wait, his main desire now was Kai, just satisfying Kai . . .

“Oh, oh, yes,” Kai moaned. “Oh, Ruki, I think I’m getting close . . .”

Ruki doubled his efforts, sucking harder, faster, moving his head at a rapid tempo, and Kai’s hands gripped his hair, the drummer’s breathing a ragged pant, his sounds growing long and low and intense . . .

And then, he let out a scream, and Ruki’s mouth was filled with hot fluid which poured and kept on pouring. He swallowed it, the final act of communion, taking everything his idol had to give.

When it was over, he stood up, slowly, not thinking “Oh, my God, what did I just do?” – because there was no need to question it. It was beautiful and natural and inevitable. It had been a long time coming, so to speak.

Kai pulled him into his arms, and the men shared a tender, hot kiss, Kai’s tongue darting forward eagerly to taste himself on Ruki’s mouth. Then, there were large, manly fingers wrapping around Ruki’s cock and stroking, and he leaned into the touch, murmuring his approval, his encouragement, and this wasn’t going to take long, not at all, not the way that every touch of Kai’s fingers was bringing about long, hot shivers deep within Ruki . . .

He came with his head buried in the drummer’s shoulder, letting out uncontrolled gasps and moans, the music of the release of long-held-back desire. He never thought he’d feel more happy and more fulfilled in his life . . .

That is, until later, when he was in Kai’s hotel room, naked and on all fours, quivering with anticipation as those huge fingers slid in and out of his ass, getting him ready for what he’d waited for all this time. He wanted to tell him to just do it, but he knew how big Kai was, knew how much he’d have to be prepared . . .

And he did want to be properly prepared. Nothing was going to interfere with his enjoyment of this. Nothing at all.

Kai slipped the fingers out, wiped them off, and rolled on a condom, slicking it liberally. He brought it to Ruki’s entrance, and leaned over, kissing the vocalist’s ear. “Are you ready?” he said, softly.

“I’ve been ready since the day you joined the band,” Ruki murmured.

Kai pushed forward, and dear God, Ruki was being filled, and filled, and filled even more, oh, God, he was going to explode, he couldn’t take this, nobody could take this . . .

Except he could. His body was adjusting quickly, accommodating Kai like the very welcome invader he was, and the pain was rapidly turning to pleasure. Oh, such pleasure. Ruki had never felt so totally possessed in his life, so completely and utterly _taken_. He couldn’t tell where one of them ended and the other began.

It was glorious. Absolutely glorious.

He felt Kai gripping his hips, felt lips on his ear, his neck. Kai was pausing, waiting for Ruki’s consent to continue.

“Do it,” he murmured. “Fuck me.”

The hardness was sliding out of him, and Ruki felt the loss, the emptiness, like an ache. And then, he pushed back in, stimulating sensitive nerves with every brush, causing the vocalist to groan in delight. At that moment, he knew that everyone who thought big cocks were overrated had never had one.

Kai was thrusting harder now, the beautiful thing creating the most delicious friction as it moved in and out, and Ruki thrust back against it, wanting to take in more, wanting as much of that cock as possible. So solid, so beautifully curved and contoured, seemingly made to seek out every one of Ruki’s most sensitive spots and brush them, stimulate them, caress them.

“Kai,” Ruki moaned as he thrust back harder, faster, the two of them moving together like two pieces of a finely tuned engine now. “Kai, oh, Kai . . .” The drummer’s name was like a religious mantra, as if repeating it over and over would coax out even greater pleasures, though Ruki didn’t know how much more he could handle, oh, yes, it was getting more intense, the heat building, he was a pressure cooker about to explode as his hands clutched the sheets, his head tossing about . . .

The explosion within him was so intense Ruki thought he was going to faint. It was like every bit of lust he’d stored up for years was released all at once, in a burst of sensation that flooded and flooded him and kept on flooding, even as he cried out louder than he ever had before during a climax . . .

He heard Kai’s answering cries, and felt the drummer sag on top of him, clinging to him, panting. They kissed, tenderly.

“I’m so glad this finally happened,” Kai said as they stretched out next to each other on the mattress, snuggling.

Ruki wrapped his arms around the other man. He’d much rather lie against Kai’s smooth flesh than horribly uncomfortable hotel bedding. “Finally?” he said.

Kai laughed a little. “I have a confession to make,” he said. “I’ve wanted you for a long time. Ever since I joined the band. I’d look at your . . .” He blushed. “Never mind.”

“My what?” Ruki said.

“Well, from where I am on the stage, I can see everyone’s asses,” Kai said, blushing again. “And whenever I saw your ass . . . I’d wonder what it was like to fuck you.”

So Kai had been watching and thinking about Ruki’s ass as much as Ruki had been watching and thinking about Kai’s cock. It was . . .almost ironic. Also almost perfect.

“You don’t have to just look anymore,” Ruki said, giving Kai another kiss. “Neither of us do.”

“Neither of us?” Kai said.

“Tell you later,” Ruki murmured, before snuggling against him again.  
* * *  
Aoi figured his pep talk to Ruki had been a success when he couldn’t get either of them on the phone for awhile – both for the remainder of their trip, and for the first few days after they returned to Tokyo. He figured that within a month, the fact that the two were a couple now would be one of those “secrets everyone knows, but nobody is allowed to talk about” around PSC.

He was glad on both fronts. It wasn’t just Ruki’s secret he knew, after all.

He never told Ruki that the reason he knew what Kai’s cock looked like was that he’d walked in on the drummer once, stroking himself in his dressing room and moaning, “Ruki.” 


End file.
